Derek Makes a Return
Derek is back with his follow DICKS on an epic adventure. Meanwhile, Suzan and her fellow VAGINAS plot to stop the DICKS dead in their tracks. Characters *Derek and the D.I.C.K.S *Suzan and the V.A.G.I.N.A.S Transcript (On our last adventure, Derek was accepted into the D.I.C.K.S. Now, he has to face a mission that nobody would expect.) Derek: I have to kill the president?! Are you mental?! Suzan: No. This is serious. We need you to travel to D.C. to assassinate the president. Issac: Alright! Let's go all JFK up in this bitch! Cameron: Hey genius, who's gonna be running all 50 states afterwards? Suzan: Us! All of us! (Silence.) Derek: Okay, now you're really mental. Suzan: Listen, we have intellegence far greater than any normal leader. We can overpower the government and send peace and rights throughout the U.S! Kaleb: Alright, that sounds like a good plan, but there's one thing wrong. How in the hell are we gonna get into the White House undetected?! Suzan: Simple. (Suzan lays out a blueprint on a table.) Suzan: We go at night. Choke the guards with poison gas and head towards the main office. Secondly, stealth your way towards the Presidental Bedroom and kill the President in his sleep. Samuel: And how are we gonna get to D.C? Suzan: Train! Derek: Train. We are going from California to Washington D.C by train. Suzan: Yup! Sound simple? Kaleb: Oh yeah it's simple! Hey while you're at it, can you get The Three Stooges to op in for us? (The D.I.C.K.S sit down on a couch.) Suzan: I'm completely serious! Samuel: O RLY? Can you tell us which train we're riding then? Suzan: Any! Derek: Suzan, do you know what it's like to be an assassin? Kaleb: First of all, it's more than just go to that place, go to this place, boom, done. Cameron: It requires special training and great intellegence. Absinthe: Hey dude, stop yelling at us girls! Kaleb: Hey dyke stereotype, get a life! (A single tear runs down her face with sad music in the background.) Derek: Well if we don't think of a better plan we'll be stuck here forever! Samuel: Alright. We'll go by plane. D.I.C.K.S: Woo! Best idea ever! Violet: (whispering to Suzan) Why didn't you think of that before? Suzan: Ugh... Issac: Let's go! (The D.I.C.K.S jump out a window, breaking it.) D.I.C.K.S: AW YEAH! Suzan: *sigh...* Why don't we just kill them? Ianthe: Wasn't that the entire point of you hiring him? Suzan: I guess so. So how are we gonna kill them? Amy: I got a plan. (Amy puts a blueprint on top of the other one.) Amy: Okay so... (TWO HOURS LATER...) Amy: And that's my master plan. Ianthe: Sweet. Let's go! (They head towards the door until...) Suzan: Wait! Can we do a quick review? Georgia: Suzan...can you...stay behind? Suzan: What?! Georgia: I'm sorry...but you're so slow! Suzan: Oh yeah. Blame the zombie for being slow. Georgia: No, I meant slow at learning and adapting subjects. (Silence.) Suzan: Fine! I'll stay back! Georgia: Great. (All of them except Suzan leave.) Suzan: *sniff...* Suzan: Dicks. (Her eyes start glowing red with fire.) Suzan: We'll see who's the slow one. What did you think of this episode? Bad (1/5) Better than bad (2/5) OK (3/5) Cool (4/5) Best! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:June Releases